MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type
The MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type (aka Zaku II Late production model) is a mass-produced general purpose mobile suit and a variant of the MS-06F Zaku II. Technology & Combat Characteristics The MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type was an upgraded version of the original MS-06F Zaku II introduced in the middle of the One Year War. As the original F-Type Zaku II became outdated due to newer, more powerful Zaku variants and, later, the deployment of more efficient mobile suits like the MS-09B Dom and MS-14A Gelgoog lines, it became apparent that the Principality of Zeon would need to take steps to improve the combat ability of their large stock of Zakus. The Zaku II F2 Type featured a Minovsky fusion reactor that was approximately 4% more powerful than standard Zaku's, a more heavily-armored torso that rendered projectile weapon attacks less effective at hitting the inner cockpit and reactor, and significantly lighter. The reduced weight made the mobile suit much more fuel efficient and granted it a greater operational time. The Zaku II F2 Type could also be outfitted with a pair of solid rocket boosters on its backpack that could give it a brief but tremendous increase in overall thruster output. The combination of a more powerful reactor and less weight made the F2 Type a more agile and maneuverable combatant. With these upgrades, the F2 Type was on a more equal ground when the Earth Federation began to field their first mass production mobile suit, the RGM-79 GM. Armaments ;*Shoulder Shield :Mounted on the right shoulder, it is a simple defense used to block most physical projectiles. ;*MMP-78 Machine Gun :A new model machine gun with enhanced firepower to combat Federation Forces MS. Early type and late type models exist, with differences in the location and mounting of the grip on the latter. In addition to the regular machine gun bullets fed from the drum magazine, the MMP-78 is also capable of firing anti-aircraft rounds being fed from a smaller, box-type magazine. The MMP-78 is also integrated with a grenade launcher under its barrel for additional firepower. "MMP" is an abbreviation for "Mobile Suit Machine Pistol". ;*MMP-80/90mm Ver.8 Machine Gun :An alternative to the MMP-78, it is an upgrade of the above weapon. It used 90mm bullets instead of 120mm type, allowing for a greater firing speed and better penetration capabilities. The machine gun is magazine-fed with 32 rounds per mag. ;*M-120A1 120mm Machine Gun :Also referred to as a "rifle" by Zeon soldiers, Zeonic was contracted to develop this weapon. Its internal development code is "ZMC38III". It can switch between semi-automatic and automatic fire. Although useless against Luna Titanium Alloy, it can still destroy weaker armor material with multiple shots. ;*H&L-SB25K/280mmA-P Zaku Bazooka :The 280mm Zaku Bazooka was another weapon that could be equipped to a Zaku type mobile suit and it fires explosive rounds. It is primarily for anti-ship combat and displays its power in hit and run attacks. It can also be used against enemy mobile suits, but it is harder to hit a constantly moving target. Can be stored on the rear waist armor when not in use. ;*360mm Giant Bazooka II :The primary weapon of the MS-09R-2 Rick Dom II, it is a redesigned version of the 360mm Giant Bazooka, with improved shape charges and firepower. It is fed by a 5 rounds magazine-fed and a single round is effective in anti-ship and anti-mobile suit warfare. During Operation Stardust in U.C. 0083, some units of Delaz Fleet's Zaku F2 Types were equipped with Giant Bazooka II for ranged attacks. ;*880mmRB-T27 Raketen Bazooka :A new heavy bazooka which features powerful rocket-propelled rounds, and improved targeting sensor with protective cover for aiming. It is fed by a 5 rounds magazine. ;*90mm Assault Rifle :A new model assault rifle that appears to be an upgrade of the MMP-80 90mm machine gun. ;*Prototype Large Beam Rifle :A experimental beam weapon developed at Axis after the One Year War, its effective firing range is 1.8 times that of a ordinary beam rifle. As it's powered by its own built-in generator, it can be wielded by Zaku type MS. The generator however only has enough power for five shots. The firearm appears in Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet. ;*Beam Sniper Rifle :A weapon borrowed from the MS-05L Zaku I Sniper Type. However the F2's accuracy with the weapon is poor as its sensors aren't designed for sniping. During the events in Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 Rebellion, Earth Federations' Zaku F2 Types were equipped with the Beam Sniper Rifle for rookie pilots' target practice. ;*Heat Hawk :An axe-shaped close combat weapon, it uses a super-heated blade to cut through the armor of enemy MS or vehicles. The thermal energy is generated by the power output of the Zaku II F2's thermonuclear reactor and relayed through the MS' hands. ;*Hand Grenade :Throwing weapon used an alternative to the Cracker Grenade. These waist mounted grenades can be thrown like regular grenades and set to detonate upon impact with the target or timed to explode after a preset time. They come in multiple variants, allowing them to perform different roles in battle. ;*Sturm Faust :A simplified, disposable rocket launcher. As the warhead is not equipped with a guidance device, it is extremely hard to use the Sturm Faust to hit a moving target accurately. However, it is still a highly destructive portable weapon. ;*Triple Missile Pod :A pair of optional missile pods each containing three missiles, can be mounted on a weapon latch on the legs, they're used to perform mid to long-range attacks, and can be used with other weapons. ;*FADEGEL RGM-M-Sh-007 Shield :A basic defense armament obtained from the RGM-79C GM Type C, it is an improved model of the RGM-M-Sh-003. It has the exact same size as its predecessor, but its material was changed to Titanium-Ceramic composite. Its mount latch was made movable, allowing the shield to be positioned up or down when carried by a Mobile Suit manipulator or mounted on the forearm, increasing its usability. During the events in Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 Rebellion, the Zaku F2 Type piloted by Chuck Keith is equipped with this shield. In U.C. 0086, Asuna Elmarit would also equip this shield on the Zaku F2 Type she piloted while apart of Marie Albertia's pirate group. ;*Shield :A defense armament obtained from the AMS-119 Geara Doga, this physical shield mounts on the left forearm and contains carrying clips for Sturm Fausts. Appears on a customized Gunpla used by a 7th Military Academy member in Gundam Build Divers. Special Equipment & Features ;*Solid Rocket Boosters :The Zaku F2 type can be equipped with a pair of solid rocket boosters on its backpack that could give the mobile suit a brief but tremendous increase in overall thruster output. The solid rocket boosters units are also compatible to other Zeon MS, such as MS-14D Desert Gelgoog. ;*External Auxiliary Reactor :As the Zaku F2 type's reactor was insufficient to power the beam sniper rifle, it could be outfitted with a 700 kW external auxiliary reactor. History Many of the older F-Types were retrofitted into the improved F2 Type because of the cost effectiveness in doing so. The MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type served until the war ended in U.C. 0080. Zaku II F2 Types were used extensively by the Delaz Fleet during Operation Stardust in U.C. 0083. A few of the units even fell into the Federation's hands and were used for pilot training squads. After Operation Stardust, many F2 Types were retired from service. Variants ;*MS-06F2/B Zaku II "Gouf Imitate" ;*GPB-06F Super Zaku Custom F2000 Gallery ms-06f2-mmp-78.jpg|MMP-78 machine gun ms-06f2-mmp-80.jpg|MMP-80/90mm Ver.8 machine gun ms-06f2-zakubazooka.jpg|280mm Zaku bazooka Ms-09rii-giantbazooka.jpg|360mm Giant Bazooka II Ms-09ftrop-raketenbazooka.jpg|880mmRB-T27 Raketen Bazooka ms-06f2-heathawk.jpg|Heat hawk Ms-06f2-sturmfaust.jpg|Sturm faust ms-06f2-handgrenade.jpg|Hand grenade Ms06f2_p03_GundamDuelCompany.jpg|Zaku II F2 (E.F.F. Color) as featured in Gundam Duel Company Zaku-f2-morishita.jpg|Zaku II F2 Type: artwork by Naochika Morishita zaku 2(f-2 type).jpg|Zaku II F2 Type (from Gundam Perfect File) Ms06f2_p02_KinbareidForce_0083OVA_episode4.jpg|Kimberlite Forces' Zaku II F2 Types as seen on Gundam 0083 OVA Zakurepair.jpg|Delaz Fleet's Zaku II F2 Type: head close up with mono-eye sensor (0083 OVA) ms14f_p03_KnuckleShield_0083-OVA_episode13.jpg|Delaz Fleet's Zaku II F2 Type being bashed by Cima Fleet's Gelgoog Marine (0083) amx002_p03_CompareWithZakuF2_Gundam0083OVA_Episode12.jpg|AMX-002 Neue Ziel being flanked by a pair of Zaku II F2 Types (0083) RX-Zeromaru (Episode 07) 06.jpg|7th Military Academy's Zaku II F2 clashing with the RX-Zeromaru (Gundam Build Divers Ep7) Galbaldy Rebake (Episode 07) 08.jpg|7th Military Academy's Zaku II F2 Type destroyed by the Galbaldy Rebake ZakuF2-battleoperation2.png|Zaku II F2 Type (Battle Operation 2) Manga F2grenade.jpg|Zaku F2 throwing smoke grenade (from Battlefield Record U.C. 0081 -The Wrath of Varuna-) Ms06f2_p01_0083Rebellion_Volume1.jpg|E.F.F.'s Zaku II F2 Type performing target practice with Beam Sniper Rifle (from Gundam 0083 Rebellion) Char's Deleted Affair 09.jpg Char's Deleted Affair 06.jpg Gunpla 10106697.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type (Zeon colors; 2010): box art Hguc-ms-06f2-efsf.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type (E.F.S.F. colors; 2010): box art Mg-ms-06f2.jpg|1/100 MG MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type (Zeon colors; 2002): box art MG MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Boxart.jpg|1/100 MG MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type (E.F.S.F. colors; 2002): box art MG Neuen Bitter's Zaku II F2 Type.jpg|1/100 MG MS-06F2 Neuen Bitter's Zaku II F2 Type (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art MG Zaku II F2 Type (Kimberlite Base Type).jpg|1/100 MG MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type (Kimberlite Base Type) (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art High mobility backpack.jpeg zakuF2-AOZ.jpg Action Figures Zeonography_3005a_ZakuF2-yellow_box-front.jpg|Zeonography #3005a "MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type (Desert Color) / MS-06D Zaku Desert Type" figure set (2004): package front view Zeonography_3005a_ZakuF2-yellow_box-back.jpg|Zeonography #3005a "MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type (Desert Color) / MS-06D Zaku Desert Type" figure set (2004): package rear view Zeonography_3005a_ZakuF2_yellow-ZakuDesertType_p01.jpg|Zeonography #3005a "MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type (Desert Color)": sample product (left) with parts convertible to MS-06D Zaku Desert Type (right) Zeonography_3005b_ZakuF2-green_box-front.jpg|Zeonography #3005b "MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type / MS-06D Zaku Desert Type (Green)" figure set (2004): package front view Zeonography_3005b_ZakuF2-green_box-back.jpg|Zeonography #3005b "MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type / MS-06D Zaku Desert Type (Green)" figure set (2004): package rear view Zeonography_3005b_ZakuF2-ZakuDesertType_green_p01.jpg|Zeonography #3005b "MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type ": sample product (left) with parts convertible to "MS-06D Zaku Desert Type (Green)" (right) Notes and Trivia *In the video game Mobile Suit Gundam: Zeonic Front, the Zaku II F2 team can optionally equip a beam rifle, which is an error as Zaku types are unable to use beam weaponry. References MS-06F2 - Zaku II F2 Type - Tech.jpg|MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design Mobile_Suit_Complete_Works_3-F2.jpg|Mobile Suit Complete Works 3 MS-06 Zaku Book MS-06F2.jpeg Zaku 01.jpg|Zaku II F2 Type: information from Gundam Perfect File Zaku 02.jpg|Zaku II F2 Type: equipment and armaments (Gundam Perfect File) ms-zaku2_f2_zeon.jpg|Zaku II F2 Type: information from Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation ms-zaku2_f2.jpg|Zaku II F2 Type (E.F.F. Aggressor colors): information from Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation External Links *MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type on MAHQ.net *MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type on Gundams Over Germany ja:MS-06F-2 ザクII